El Cuaderno De Hinamori Miki
by neko addict
Summary: Ese pequeño cuaderno azul llevaba todos sus sentimientos y todo lo que habia dibujado sobre su amor secreto. Que pasa si ese cuaderno llega en otras manos que no sean de su dueña?-Yoru/Miki


_**El cuaderno de Hinamori Miki**_

_**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece. Es de Peach Pit.**_

Era oto___ñ_o. Sobre el rumor de las hojas, el aire fresco, anuncia una tregua. El viento soplaba tranquilo. No parecia que iba a llover. Hace unas semanas las clases habian empezado en la Academia Seiyo y los grupos de alumnos de clases diferentes estaban sentados en sus aulas esperando a que el sensei llegara. Aunque en la clase 1-2 no era lo mismo. Ahi reinaban las voces de los adolecentes que apesar de ser 29 en una sola clase parecian ser 100 por el tremendo ruido que estaban causando.

La pobre presidente del consejo estuantil trataba de calmarlos. Diciendo que en cualquier momento el sensei podria llegar y verlos asi y le podian dar un trabajo sorpresa, pero ellos seguian sin cooperar con la pacifica y madura chica que solo trataba ayudar. En un fin ella se dio porvencida y se sento en su asiento mientras suspiraba. Siempre pasaba asi. La clase 1-2 era considerada como la peor de la Academia por el increible ruido y las calificaciones malas que la mayoria tomaba.

Es su asiento, tranquila y sin prestar atencion al tremendo lio estaba Hinamori Miki, una chica de 16 a___ñ_os de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color. Ella estaba ausente mientras observaba a su amor secreto sentado sobre el escritorio del sensei sin importarle las consecuencias. Sonrio, Yoru era tan distincto a ella pero lo amaba tanto…bueno, como casi todas las chicas del instituto.

Tsukiyomi Yoru era el chico mas rebelde de la Academia Seiyo. Le encantaba jugar farsas a los demas y tambien tenia una actitud fria y misteriosa, casi como la de su hermano, Ikuto. Los dos hermanos eran los chicos inalcanzables de la escuela para decirlo asi, sobretodo Yoru. Nadie sabia exactamente porque rechazaba a las chicas, pero simplemente les dice : "Arigato, pero no estoy interesado, gomenasai!" y se hiba simplemente dejandolas a todas hechas un mar de lagrimas.

Miki suspiro. Lo mismo le paso hace 2 a___ñ_os. Cuando se confeso por primera vez delante de el. El solo le dijo lo mismo pero habia un brillo en los ojos color ambar de el que simplemente … no podia decifrar. Para Miki el era un pergamino que nunca podra leer. Habia sufrido tanto por ese rechazo que nisiquera pudo ir a la escuela la primera semana. Le dolio mucho saber que fue una mas del monton que fue rechazada por el guapo y rebelde Tsukiyomi Yoru.

Apesar de que el tiempo paso ella seguia enamorada de el. Siempre habia dicho que lo iba a olvidar pero nunca pudo. Porque al corazon simplemente no se le manda. Ahora entendia por primera vez el significado de esa frase y sufria…sufria tanto que hasta el pecho le dolia.

Pero nunca le dijo nada a nadie. Ella era muy reservada y poniendo una sonrisa falsa mientras que mostraba su actidud madura hacia pensar a la jente que ella era ella misma que su mundo no giraba alredor de ese chico y que no guardaba un cuaderno donde dibujaba todo tipo de cosas que tenian que ver con sus sentimientos o con Yoru.

El sensei Nikaidou entro por la puerta y con solo ver el desorden y el lio tan grande solo pudo rega___ñ_arlos y sermonearlos hasta no poder. Aunque para ellos era como un disco rayado que escuchaban todo el tiempo en cada clase.

Miki viendo que nadie prestaba antecion saco el cuaderno donde lo tenia guardado y empezo a dibujar un cielo gris donde peque___ñ_as gotas de lluvia caian lentamente hacia la ciudad. Tal vez afuera era lindo pero en su corazon estaba lluviendo.

Oyo unos pasos acercandose hacia su asiento y de pronto vio su cuaderno en la mano del sensei.

-Hinamori, parece que no estas prestando atencion a lo que digo!-dijo el sensei entre molesto y preocupado.-

Hace mucho habia visto a la chica actuando de manera extra___ñ_a y eso lo preocupaba ya que las calificaciones de ella habian bajado mucho y Miki era unas de las mejores estudiantes del salon y eso que habian pocos.

-Go-gomenasai, sensei.-dijo Miki sonrojada.-Me puede regresar el cuaderno, le prometo que no volvera a suceder!-dijo ella tratando de recuperar lo mas preciado.-

-Lo siento!-suspiro el sensei-Pero no quiero que te distraigas otra vez, eres una de los mejores alumnos y no quiero que dejes de serlo.-el sensei llevo el cuaderno a su escritorio mientras que Miki se entristecio.-

Lo peor de todo era que ahi llevaba todos los dibujos que ella hizo de Yoru y de Yoru con ella. Ese peque___ñ_o cuaderno era el mundo color rosa que ella siempre quiso tener pero parece que nunca se hara realidad y eso lo sabe muy bien. Tal vez se lo iba dar despues de clases.

Despues de la clase el timbre sono. Miki se levanto para pedirle de nuevo disculpas a su sensei y recuperar su tesoro pero cuando se levanto de su asiento descubrio que el sensei ya habia salido. Ella salio corriendo aunque muchos le reprocharon para que no corra en los pasillos ella no los escucho. Que pasara si ese cuaderno llega en manos equivocados? No quieria ni pensarlo.

Por otra parte Yoru estaba con su hermano Ikuto y su grupo de amigos hablando de mujeres y los sermones que el sensei les habia dado.

-Oigan, chicos voy al ba___ñ_o!-el peliazul se fue hacia el ba___ñ_o de hombres y llegando ahi se habia echado un poco de agua en la cara-Otro dia mas…-suspiro el-

Otro dia mas en mirarla a escondidas, otro dia mas viendo esos ojos azules dirijiendose despreocupados hacia la ventana, otro dia mas observando a aquella chica que le robo el corazon.

Si. El gran rebelde de la Academia Seyio se enamoro nada mas y nada menos que de Hinamori Miki. Una chica que no tenia absolutamente nada en comun con el y que se le habia confesado hace dos a___ñ_os. Todavia llevaba en su cabeza ese recuerdo que siempre lo entristece. La rechazo esa vez solo para protegerla, porque ella era demasiado fragil y dulce como para andar con el. Siempre habia pensado que a ella le gustaba Todori Kiseki, un chico que siempre se hacia dar el mejor y esperaba que deverdad ella sienta algo por el. Porque apesar de que se moria de los celos solo quieria verla feliz aunque no iba ser con el.

Aveces se quedaba despues de clases para mirarla en secreto y verla como se iba al parque sentandose en un peque___ñ_o banco y sacando de su mochila un cuaderno azul donde decia : "Hinamori Miki". Siempre quiso saber lo que ese cuaderno llevaba aunque nunca se atrevio a robarselo porque la respetaba.

Despues de aclarar sus pensamientos salio del ba___ñ_o y sin querer al salir topo con el sensei de la clase anterior que llevaba consigo una gran monta___ñ_a de libros que se cayeron al suelo.

-Gomenasai,sensei!-dijo Yoru mientras estaba ayudando a Nikaidou para que recoja sus libros.-

-No te preocupes, Tsukiyomi Yoru!-dijo el con su tipica sonrisa alegre mientras que recojia tambien-Arigato!-despues de que le agradecio al chico de ojos ambar se fue-

-Sensei, se le olvido…-pero Nikaidou ya se habia ido-Emm…que es esto?-el peliazul recojio el cuaderno que estaba en el suelo y se quedo impactado al ver el nombre de la persona que estaba escrito sobre el-Hi-Hinamori Miki?

La pobre chica corria con la velocidad de un rayo, tenia que encontrar ese maldito cuaderno pero no habia ni rasgos del sensei Nikaidou.

Despues de un largo tiempo Miki se rindio. El tiembre sono y los alumnos tenian que ir a casa. Apesar de lo lindo que estubo el tiempo en la ma___ñ_ana ahora el cielo se puso gris y empezo a llover. Todos vinieron preparados con paraguas. Tal vez dijeron en la TV el cambio brusco del clima pero ella no quiso prestar atencion.

Suspiro. Ese dia podia ir peor? La lluvia no era tan fuerte pero su uniforme podia quedar mal asi que espero bajo un arbol a que la lluvia parara. Al fin de cuentas no podia durar mucho, no?

Con solo recordar el cuaderno perdido peque___ñ_as lagrimas se rezbalaron por sus mejilas.

-Buscas esto?-en su frente pudo ver el cuaderno azul donde tenia su nombre.-

Espera…de quien era esa varonil pero suave voz? No podia ser. Miki volteo y al ver a Yoru ahi sus mejilas se pusieron de un tono carmesi y por su mente pasaba la idea de que el lo podia haber visto y incluso burlandose de lo que la pobre chica mas deseaba…su amor.

Ella lo arrebato de sus manos.

-Miraste lo que habia dentro?-pregunto indignada mientras luchaba que sus lagrimas no salieran nuevamente-

-No! Yo no hago cosas asi, ese cuaderno es propriedad tuya, no es de mi incubencia.-dijo el peliazul tratando de sonar frio aunque no lo logro.-

-M-mentiroso.-estaba segura que ahora le daba lastima y quieria evitar el tema para que ella no quedara en ridiculo peor de lo que ya estaba.-

-Crees lo que se te pegue la gana, pero ya te dije que no. En fin, creo que la lluvia durara un poco mas. Quieres que te lleve?-pregunte el chico evitando el contacto visual.-Tengo solo un paraguas pero lo podemos usar los dos.-no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco.-

-Este…ok!-dijo Miki sonriendo para ocultar su nervisismo.-

El camino fue puro silencio. Nadie hablo. Tal vez porque ninguno se sentia preparado para confesarse o porque creian que el otro era mejor y no lo a casa de Miki.

-Pues…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo lo que provoco una risita entre nerviosa y divertida.-

-Miki…-depronto Yoru se puso serio cosa que a Miki la sorpendio. Escuchar ese tono suave de el era como escuchar una cancion cantada por los mismos angeles.-

Las caras de ambos se estaban acercando. Ya ni la lluvia los estaba molestando. Los ojos ambar miraban fijamente a los azules que desprendian inocencia y dulzura. Sus labios se juntaron. En un beso puro y tierno. Ninguno de los dos quieria pensar en lo que pasara despues o lo que se diran solo

quierian vivir el momento. Porque para los dos ese beso era lo mas preciado que podia obtener el uno del otro.

-Te amo…Yoru.-dijo la peque___ñ_a peliazul despues de cortar el beso por falta de aire.-

-Yo tambien,Miki!-el le regalo una sonrisa amorosa mientras que le beso la frente dandole un sentimiento de seguridad.-

-Entonces porque cuando de confese mis sentimientos hace dos a___ño_s no me acceptaste?-dijo la peliazul con un todo triste por recordar la cosa que mas la hizo sufrir.-

-Por estupido y…y porque…pense que estaris mejor sin mi. Porque pense que una chica tan linda y fragil como tu no podia estar al lado de un chico rebelde y loco como yo. No quieria complicarte la vida y tampoco quieria verte sufrir.-dijo Yoru con un tono carmesi en sus mejilas mientras que le confesaba a su amada lo que llevaba por dentro.-

Se reino un silecion en el medio.

-Yoru…baka!-se oyo mientras que la ojiazul lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos, no sabia si eran de felicidad porque sabia los sentimientos de SU Yoru o de tristeza porque su amado habia sufrido en silecion por ella.-

Ese dia habia sido perfecto para los dos. Miki no sabia si Yoru deverdad habia visto los dibujos de su cuaderno pero la verdad eso ya no era necesario saber. La amaba solo a ella y habia sacrificado su amor dos a___ñ_os enteros solo para verla feliz. La peliazul sonrio mientras estaba dibujando su ultima opera de arte. Porque ya no era necesario crear su mundo en un cuaderno. Ahora lo tenia a el y todo lo que habia dibujado ahi le mostraria a Yoru por lo mas que embarazoso o acaramelado sea. Desde ese dia ella supo que los dos viviran felices.

_**~FIN**_

_**Holaaa! Vengo aqui con mi primer one-shot de la pareja YoruXMiki que porcierto es una de las mejores parejas de Shugo Chara*-* Esta historia se me ocurrio mientras dibujaba corazoncitos en mi cuaderno de matematica xD Gomenasai si tengo faltas de ortografia u.u' Espero que les guste. Please dejen Reviews para saber su opinion ;D Nya~**_


End file.
